


Kiss of Fate

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Hannibal finale, M/M, Madancy, Public Display of Affection, RPF, Spoilers, THE WRATH OF THE LAMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>*SPOILERS FOR THE HANNIBAL S3 FINALE*</b>
</p>
<p>Inspired by a quote from Bryan Fuller during an interview regarding the finale, which felt like a gift-wrapped madancy prompt when I read it:</p>
<p>
  <i>Bryan Fuller: Mads and Hugh, there were a lot of takes where they got very intimate, and lips were hovering over lips. I definitely had the footage to go there, because Mads and Hugh were so game. They called me and warned me: "We really went for it!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the interview with Bryan Fuller](http://www.hitfix.com/whats-alan-watching/hannibal-creator-i-wanted-to-be-sure-we-had-an-ending-for-the-story/single-page)

Hugh startled when the weight of a hand gently came to rest on his shoulder and his eyes blinked open.

 

"It's only me," Mads soothed him, squeezing Hugh's shoulder comfortingly before withdrawing. Mads grabbed another chair and dragged it closer to sit beside Hugh, their knees nearly brushing. "Are you okay?"

 

Hugh rubbed at his tired eyes, not knowing how to answer. He didn't want Mads to worry about him the way he always did. And yet there was no one else on set he felt close enough with to share his inner-most thoughts. Especially about this. "I don't know," he admitted.

 

Mads lit a cigarette, took a deep inhale and then held the cigarette out to Hugh, who took a shallower inhale and then handed the cigarette back. "Why don't you know?" Though the words were prying, Mads had a way of asking without making Hugh feel cornered.

 

"I'm exhausted," Hugh confessed. He shook his head when Mads offered the cigarette again, but watched when Mads' lips closed around the cigarette for another inhale. "Everything aches." They had spent ten hours filming the final fight with Richard, and now because their filming time was so short, they had to film Will and Hannibal's final moments together.

 

"We've been tired and beaten up before," Mads reminded him.

 

Hugh ran his fingers through his hair, getting caught in the curls. He took a deep breath in and out, reminding himself that this was Mads and he could tell him anything. "It's this final scene. I want it to be perfect but it feels like something is missing."

 

Mads hummed as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "Yes, it is an important scene to get right. Hannibal and Will's consummation and our final scene of filming on the show."

 

"Don't say that." Hugh's voice was rough but he couldn't help it.

 

Mads met Hugh's gaze and rested his hand on Hugh's arm. "It's not like you and I will never see one another again."

 

"I know," Hugh huffed, feeling foolish.

 

"In fact," Mads' thumb rubbed slow circles. "I will be sure that we see each other as often as possible."

 

Hugh wouldn't acknowledge the blush heating his cheeks but he knew Mads saw it. This was a dangerous topic though; one they had skirted many times over the last few years of filming and friendship. Not that the conversation of Hannibal and Will's relationship was any safer. Just as Will had said he and Hannibal had begun to blur, Hugh too felt that his relationship with his best friend had begun to blur with that of the relationship they were portraying for camera.

 

"This is supposed to be a moment of catharsis," Hugh said. "Finally after everything they've been through, they're together. They've accepted their love for one another." Hugh looked at Mads and saw the man was listening attentively. "No matter what comes next for them, this moment is theirs." Hugh swallowed.

 

"Yes, it is," Mads agreed. His thumb was still moving. The cigarette had burned down on its own and Mads stubbed it out without looking away.

 

"I think we have the dialogue right, and the tone," Hugh explained. "But I haven't felt that relief from the moment yet."

 

Mads pursed his lips in thought. "Let's just go for it and see how it feels," he suggested. Hugh didn't need to ask Mads to clarify what he meant by that, but he found himself struggling to speak so he nodded his agreement.

 

The crew had finished their setups by then and called the two actors back out onto the stone terrace to continue filming. Hugh knelt on the ground and as the director called 'action', he reached out a trembling, blood-drenched hand. Mads was there to lift Hugh to his feet and steady him, both of them falling together into a mutual embrace.

 

"See. This is all I ever wanted for you, Will," Mads spoke quietly, voice affectionate, proud and awed. "For both of us."

 

Hugh clutched more desperately at Mads, genuinely grateful for the stability his friend provided considering how badly Hugh was shaking with nerves. He exaggerated his breathing to show the exertion of the fight their characters had just 'finished', but his strained panting wasn't far off from reality. Hugh's heart was racing quickly enough that Hugh felt dizzy, circling around Mads' words ' _let's just go for it and see how it feels_.'

 

Hugh managed a twitch of a smile as his eyes met Mads' own. "It's beautiful."

 

He saw the way Mads' eyes dropped to his lips and Hugh knew what was coming next. Instead he ducked his head and rested it on Mads' chest, feigning exhaustion from the fight and wounds. Mads allowed this as their arms wrapped more tightly around one another and they fell together over the edge of the 'cliff', landing on the mattress awaiting them just beyond view. In the ten seconds of privacy they had before the crew scrambled down to get things set up for another take, Mads whispered in Hugh's ear, "What we share is just as beautiful as their story."

 

"Mads..." Hugh again found himself at a loss for words, and didn't try to seek out the right response when they were surrounded by people.

 

They returned to start positions and once more Hugh held out his trembling hand for Mads to draw him in. Hugh stood closer this time, feeling the warmth of Mads' body against his own despite the chill in the air. For a moment he pressed his hand against Mads' chest to feel the hammering of his heart echoing Hugh's own, and then slid his hand upward. "See. This is all I ever wanted for you..." there was a pause this time and Hugh felt himself leaning in, "Will. For both of us."

 

In Mads' eyes there was love and Hugh knew it wasn't fabricated because it reflected everything Hugh felt. Relief had a short laugh bubbling from Hugh's smiling lips as he took that realization in. "It's beautiful." He and Mads had been on this adventure together for so long. What their characters shared, and what he and Mads shared while working through those discoveries, truly was beautiful.

 

Mads' eyes dropped again and Hugh could feel Mads' breath on his face. Hugh didn't duck his head this time though. Will had finally acknowledged and accepted his love for Hannibal; it was time for Hugh to do the same. Mads' hand was warm and comforting as it cupped the side of Hugh's face and it felt natural when they both leaned in together.

 

Close enough for Hugh to feel the phantom brush of Mads' lips against his own, they paused. Because this was what Hannibal and Will had wanted desperately for so long, just as Mads and Hugh had ached for it, and they were finally going to get it. Everything would be different after this. A seal of lips to seal their fate.

 

Hugh wrapped his arms around Mads' neck and reeled him in the last inch for their lips to press together and Mads came willingly. Instantly Hugh felt his body sag with relief at every desire coming to fruition, and Mads wrapped an arm around Hugh's waist to hold him closer. Mads' lips were dry but soft, the first brush of their lips like a caress. Hugh tilted his head to deepen the kiss as their lips locked and Hugh moaned contently.

 

Hugh forgot they had an audience and a camera trained on them, forgot that there was more of the scene to act out, forgot everything but the overwhelming peace that finally kissing Mads brought. It was Mads who remembered that they were supposed to topple over the cliff and when Mads began to use his weight to pull them both over, Hugh followed without complaint.

 

The fall to the mattress forced them to separate but Hugh landed on top of Mads and their eyes locked immediately. "Tell me that wasn't just me," Hugh begged, worried now that their moment had been interrupted. What was he going to do now when his excuse to kiss Mads again ended with the filming of this scene?

 

But Mads was right there, smiling up at Hugh in a way that didn't need further reassurance. "It wasn't just you," he promised and then rolled them over, Mads' weight pinning Hugh to the mattress. Their lips connected again, Mads stealing his breath this time and drawing out another wrecked moan from Hugh's throat.

 

Hugh heard feet approaching, a surprised noise and then one of the crew call out a ' _let's take five_ '.

 

Hugh couldn't care about what anyone else thought, not when the kiss felt so incredibly right. So he ignored the nearby shuffling of the crew moving away to offer privacy and parted his lips, opening his mouth and heart to Mads who devoured what was offered eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
